Something New
by sideburnsandbowlegs
Summary: Some shameless PWP. Sam and Dean mix it up a bit. WINCEST. Explicit. Warnings: Bondage,bloodplay. Co-author: purpleushi


**SOMETHING NEW**

Dean stands over Sam, gently shaking him awake.

"Sammy… Sammy. Where are the car keys?"

Sam rolls over, groggily.

"Mmpf. I don't know Dean, you had them last, since you won't let me drive your 'baby'." He blinks, wincing. "You have any advil?"

"Guhh… They must've fallen out when you yanked my pants off yesterday. Help me look for them. Look under the bed for me would ya? And what do you need advil for?"

"Headache. You, uh… last night…forehead, headboard, yeah." He glares. "_You_ look under the bed."

"Sorry lil brother. Did I fuck you too hard? Next time I'll go easy on you. Funny though, I'm older, still I have more stamina for sex. And don't be a bitch, look under the fudging bed. Can't you take a hint?"

Sam gives him a bitchface.

"Okay fine. Ugh you owe me for this."

"You see it yet?" He quickly grabs Sam's arms and ties them up behind his back. "So… Sammy, I knew you were naive, but you fell for THAT? I never lose my keys, it's my baby we're talking about. Today, we're trying something new. It's called bondage." He smirks.

"Wha-?"

Sam struggles a bit, then stops and clears throat. "Well shit Dean, didn't know you were into that."

"Judging by your quick surrender, you are too. I'll tell you what Sammy, after I fuck you like this, I'll let you top, and fuck me however you want." He teasingly pulls down Sam's pants and boxers, revealing the perky ass.

Sam perks up significantly at that promise. "_Any _way I want?" He gives a mischievous eyebrow wiggle.

Then, at the feel of Dean's hands on his ass, he groans, "Hnngh Dean."

"Don't get so hasty Sammy, I still don't think you will have enough energy for that after I'm done with you." He licks a slight trace on Sam's ass. "But, yes. I will. Lemme get the…" He pulls out 2 sets of ropes from the duffel for each leg and ties Sam's legs to the bed. "You opened up quite nice.. Mmmh.."

"F-fuck Dean." Sam mumbles into the carpet. He's starting to get hard at just the thought of what his brother is going to do to him.

Dean rips off his own clothes in a hurry "Let's start out with one of my favorites…" He leans on Sam's back letting their skin brush against each other while Dean's half hard cock tauntingly touches Sam's ass. "I think you'll like this Sammy." He begins at Sam's neck, and licks his way down to his ass, circling the red ring around his hole.

Sam arches his back into Dean's mouth, letting out a low humming sound as Dean's tongue makes its way south.

"_Dean."_

It's the only word he can formulate. He is in full sensory overload.

Dean plays around the sensitive spot for a while, then pushes his tongue in as he feels the blood gushing down his cock. He lets out a muffled "Sam…" between Sam's cheeks, and the air coming out with it makes Sam flinch. "You're so…warm. Ahh…"

Sam groans, burying his face deeper into the carpet. His cock is fully hard now. "Oh god D-dean." It's nearly unintelligible. He's pretty far gone.

Dean reaches for the lube in the duffel, and covers his fingers with it. "You ready Sammy?" Then without waiting for an answer, he pushes one finger in after another, forcefully relaxing the muscle rings while his other hand is clutching the rope between Sam's wrists. "Relax, baby. So tight…"

Sam lets out a raw scream, pulling away at the sudden pain but then sinking back against his brother. "Shit Dean." He groans through gritted teeth. He's so hard it hurts, precum leaking from the tip of his throbbing cock.

Muscles all relaxed and opened up, Dean removes his fingers, and gets on his knees. "Beg for it Sam." He puts the tip of his cock on Sam's throbbing hole and waits.

"Dean, please, f-fuck Dean._ Fuck me." _Sam's aching to touch himself, he's so close to coming it's painful, but his hands are tied so he squeezes his eyes closed and clenches his teeth as he waits for Dean's cock inside him.

"I wouldn't settle for this…normally. But Sammy…!" Dean thrusts into the depths of Sam while the warmth envelopes him and arches his back at the feeling. "Ahh… Sammy…F-fuck. Move for me baby, I want to see you work for it." Then Dean pushes deeper when Sam starts to thrust against his hip, shoving his cock to the base, grasping every inch of Sam. "I'm close Sammy…I—I want us to do this together, so hold tight for a while, okay?" He holds the ropes tighter and yanks them.

Sam grinds his face into the carpet gritting his teeth against Dean's thrusts, gasping and moaning with complete abandon. "D-dean. Aahh DEAN." He screams out as Dean thrusts particularly deep. He moves his ass against Dean, back arched. Then Dean yanks the ropes, cock deep inside Sam, and he sees stars. He's so close to orgasm. One touch and he would explode. "DEAN!" He begs, throat raw.

"A-Alright Sammy… Oh fuck! I'm there, Sam…" Dean reaches over to grip Sam's jumping cock, and rubs as hard as he can, teasingly touching the slit over and over again. "A-aahh… SAM!" Dean explodes with one big push inside Sam and fills him up with warmth as the last rub pushes Sam over the edge and draws a gasp out of him. "Mmmh… Sam!. Dean shakes with each wave of his orgasm multiplied by Sam's pulsating hole. "Ah.."

Sam explodes into Dean's hand, crying out as stream after stream shoots from his aching cock. As his orgasm wanes he pushes his body close against his brother's, Dean's cock still tight inside him. He twists his head around and catches Dean's lips in a heated kiss. "Dean." He mumbles against that gorgeous mouth. "F-fuck, man." He rasps, completely spent and grinning.

"Fuck, Sam…" Dean collapses onto Sam's back, taking in the sweet smell of him. Then he notices the smeared blood over his stomach, and sees Sam's wrists, completely shredded… "Guh.. Shit, Sammy, sorry. Let's take these off, okay? Try not to move." Feelings of contentment and guilt fighting inside, Dean slips his cock slowly out of Sam, letting out a low moan and reaches for the ropes. "This might hurt a little." Dean slowly takes off the blood soaked ropes and dumps them by the bed. He gets up to get the med kit."

Sam frowns down at his wrists. He hadn't even noticed until Dean mentioned it. Now as the afterglow started to wear off, they were starting to sting. He winces as Dean peels away the ropes. Blood trickles down his wrist in deep red rivulets. He stares at it, mesmerized. "Dean?" He looks up at his brother, eyes blown wide with arousal.

Still busy with getting out the bandages from the med kit, not turning to look "What Sammy? I'll be right there…" But then something tempts him to turn and look, and he is thrown off by the image. Sam is trailing the blood down his wrists with his fingers. He is already half-hard again, and Dean knows that this is what he wants to do next. Frankly, Dean gets aroused as much as Sam. "Fuck… So, good. Are you sure this is what you want to do Sammy? I dont want you to get more hurt… Maybe… You could- you could try it on me. I don't want to see them get infected." Dean takes out his knife from his duffel and walks up to Sam.

Sam's cock twitches at Dean's offer. His eyes are glued to the knife. He's wanted this. Wanted it so badly. But he would never have asked Dean for it. But now Dean is standing in front of him casually running his thumb along the blade of his knife. Sam's breath hitches in this throat. "Are you sure?" His hands drop to his sides and he stands up, a little shaky.

Dean takes one of Sam's hand to look at the flesh closer, and touches a drop of blood with the tip of his finger. He is surprised by how warm it is, how… inviting. "Well, I did say you could do _anything_ you want to me… And I have to admit, this does seem pretty…interesting." Then Dean covers Sam's lips with his own, grabbing his ass roughly with his free hand.

Sam gasps as his cock is smashed against Dean's stomach. He's painfully hard again. If he were in any proper state of mind he would taunt Dean by asking who had the better stamina now. But he's too overwhelmed by Dean— cock, knife, _blood—_ to think much of anything. He bites down on Dean's lip and slides his knee between his brother's legs, distracting him just enough to snatch the knife out of his hands. Then he pulls away from Dean.

"Bed," he commands, pointing with the knife.

Frowning at the absence of Sam's knees between his legs, Dean obeys his little brother and gets on the bed. He lays on his back, legs spread, his throbbing hard cock resting against his abs, and he pushes himself up with his arms, resting on his elbows, inviting Sam with his eyes, fighting the urge to grab his cock and rub it. "Come on… You're not gonna make me wait, are you?"

Sam follows his brother to the bed. He climbs on top of him, kneeling on the bed and straddling his waist. Their cocks are touching, and Sam moves his hips back and forth to grind them together. Then he smirks down at Dean and raises the knife. Unblinkingly holding his brother's gaze, he licks up the length of the blade, still grinning. "You ready?" He purrs.

Dean arches at the grinding. Sam knows him too well. "Oh.. Fuck, yes, Sam. Come on…" Dean breathes heavier than before. Why does Sam have to be a fucking tease. He wants the blade on him, and he definitely wants Sam inside him. But it's moving too slow for his taste. Although… it's weird, the suspense gets him even harder. He didn't think that was possible but he's leaking precome all over his abs. "Sam…Ahh. Fuck..Please."

Sam senses Dean's impatience and, although he enjoys the rare occasions where he has power over Dean, well, he's getting antsy too. He leans down and kisses his brother's jaw, trailing his lips down Dean's neck. He gently sucks a bruise over Dean's collarbone, and then pulls back. He grips the knife in his right hand and lightly drags it across the already red skin. It's just a thin line, not very deep, but the dark red blood bubbling up over Dean's pale skin send delicious chills down Sam's spine. He returns his mouth to Dean's collarbone and gently licks the trail of blood.

"Dean…" He hisses, breath warm on Dean's neck. He licks the slice again and then begins trailing his mouth down Dean's chest.

Dean moans… Like an animal, he no longer has control over his reactions. They're primal. He lost all ability to think when the blade touched his skin. He throws his hand to clutch Sam's locks when he lowers his head to lick the trail of blood. "Sam…OH shit! Suck it. Please…harder!" He is now inside Sam, streaming in his veins with his own blood. They're one… "Again.. Sam, fuck, please.. 'M begging you.."

Sam sucks hard at Dean's hipbone, then he presses the knife to Dean's skin again, harder this time. He pushes down, dragging his blade slowly and tantalizingly along the bone. Then his tongue dart out to lap up the blood again. He's pulsing with primal energy, his mind filled with Dean, _Dean, __**Dean. **_He slices a mirroring cut down Dean's other hipbone, licking and sucking until the wounds are red and bruised. He licks and bites at Dean's skin, then his mouth finds its way to Dean's swollen cock.

Three cuts on his body, all bleeding, and Dean overrides his survival instinct. He can't look at the wounds as pain, they're sources… blood gushing out is the pleasure. It only gets worse when Sam sucks on them. The pleasure doubles.. triples. All muscles in his body are about to rip open, yet only thing he thinks about is Sam. Sam's lips, Sam's tongue, blood smeared on his jaw, white spots on his hand holding the blade. It shoots down waves of shock and pleasure down his spine.

"Sam! Ah, SAMMY!" And his elbows give way when Sam envelopes him with his mouth. It's too much. Dean is about to pass out. He's dripping with sweat. He drops on the bed completely, one hand between Sam's lock, the other clenching the sheets.

"F-fuck me! Sam, please! Aaah!"

Sam reaches his hands up and presses his thumbs into Dean's hipbones as he swallows down as much of his cock as he can fit in his mouth. He's rutting his own cock against the sheets between Dean's splayed legs. Dean's cries are going straight to his dick. He lets out a guttural growl, throat vibrating around Dean's cock.

"Fuck… Sam, do something! Fuck me!" Dean is close. It's like a drug, and he is in withdrawal. His body is aching with pain, stomach all up in knots, he needs it. He needs Sam. He throws his head back as Sam swallows his cock. "Are you—are you even there yet? Shit…" Sam is edging him. That's the worse. He desperately cries out for release, but Sam obviously isn't going to give it to him. Not yet at least, he feels there will be more…

Sam feels Dean bucking against him and digs his fingers in deeper, pinning Dean down. And then suddenly he pulls back leaving Dean red and throbbing and writhing on the bed. "Trust me Dean, he grunts, "I'm there".

And then his mouth crashes down on Dean again, sucking hard on his cock. He rakes his fingers down Dean's hips, clawing at his flesh, smearing blood down to his thighs. His fingers are coated in blood as he reaches around to Dean's ass. He circles Dean's hole with one finger, and then he's inside. He takes Dean all the way into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he works his finger inside him.

Ring by ring, Dean's muscles relax, drawing out gasps and moans out of him. He pleads for release, looking into Sam's eyes, saying that's enough. He wants Sam… having him the way he always imagined, blood dripping from his hipbones, painting the sheets red. He then looks down at Sam's hand, mesmerized by the liquid life covering it. He holds on to the sheets a little bit tighter. "Fuck, Sam I'm there… Come on, enough! Fuck me already, man… I need it!"

Sam looks up at his brother. Seeing him with such desire and need nearly sets him over the edge. He knows what his brother wants, but he's so painfully hard that he's not even sure how long he will last. He pulls away from Dean, spreading his legs apart and positioning himself against his brother. He grips Dean's hip with one hand and uses the other to guide his cock into Dean's blood ringed hole. He thrusts slowly, and reaches for Dean's cock with his other hand. Then he thrusts again, and strokes Dean's pulsing member in rhythm.

"Come for me Dean, come for me baby," he murmurs.

"Aahhh fuck!" Dean arches his back with every thrust. His arms shoot over his head grabbing the sheets above. His stomach goes up in flames as Sam palms his raging hard cock. His arms stretch and shake when Sam picks up speed, and pound deeper into Dean. Sam's silent command pushes him off the edge; burning every cell in his body. He throws his head back and shoots his hips forward, coming all over Sam's large knuckles, moaning and gasping for air.

"Aahh! Sa—" His lungs give way panting frantically; and he lets out a muffled cry. His cock pulsates at every pull and squeeze of Sam's hand, shooting his load all over his abs. He feels Sam's cock building up, creating an even bigger pressure on his swollen hole, twitching with eagerness to fill him up.

Sam comes seconds after Dean, shooting hot spurts inside his brother and groaning out his release. He collapses on top of Dean, cock still swollen tight inside of him. He rests his head on Dean's chest and can feel his racing heart beat pounding. He gently kisses the cut on Dean's collarbone. His fingers find the slice on Dean's hip and he rubs over it lightly.

"I love you, Dean," he whispers into Dean's skin. He slowly slips out of Dean and curls up beside him, still maintaining as much body contact as possible. "You okay?"

"'M okay, Sammy… I love you too."

Dean shivers as Sam cuddles up with him. He takes Sam to his embrace, squeezing tightly, as if something was trying to keep them apart and this was Dean's way of telling them to go fuck themselves, that nobody could separate them. He runs his hand down Sam's wetted locks, and waits for him to adjust his breath.

"It was…it was perfect Sammy, I should've never doubted your stamina."

He chuckles lightly before placing a tender kiss on Sam's lips. Then he looks down at his hands, covered with his own blood, and takes one hand up to his mouth, covering 2 fingers, licking at them to clean them up. He moans when Sam responds so strongly to his tongue. Everything is perfect. It's safe. Dean smiles at the reassuring feeling of Sam's thigh pressing up against his. How come they've never done it before? And as Sam's sweet breath brushes up against his neck, he knows he needs nothing else… Just this, for the rest of his life.

"Love you…" he mumbles, and Sam smiles drowsily and contentedly against his neck.


End file.
